


Chicanery

by cannibalcake



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Damages
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalcake/pseuds/cannibalcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Roslin/Patty Hewes smut.  That's literally all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicanery

Laura Roslin made Patty Hewes smile. She had recognized Laura immediately. Not because they'd met before, but because on whichever planet Laura had been born, they came from the same place...the darkest grey area of humanity. Most people probably wouldn't see it in Laura with her warm smile and reassuring presence, but Patty knew better. Laura was a woman with an agenda, and no matter how pure her motives might seem, Patty could see in her eyes that she could be as ruthless in achieving her goals as Patty herself.

Women like Laura and Patty rarely told the whole truth. They understood that people are squeamish and generally don't want to know what goes on behind the scenes. And while Patty suspected she'd been playing the game longer than the other woman, she could tell Laura had mastered the most important rule; always tell just enough truth so people will believe you.

Patty enjoyed the challenge of forcing honesty from people. She was good at it. Of course the truth came in all forms, and even the smallest truth was enough to use against someone. And while the initial seduction had been the usual dance of ulterior motives and needlessly coy flirtation on both sides, the moans and gasps emerging from Laura were becoming more and more desperate and erratic as Patty used her famously skilled tongue to draw them out. And in sex as in life, desperate and erratic left little room for duplicity.

Laura clenched around Patty's fingers as Patty's lips closed around her clit. Patty noted Laura's clamped teeth and restrained groan. That wasn't what Patty wanted, so she continued to fuck Laura through her first orgasm, using her mouth and fingers to coax Laura into another. This time Patty was rewarded with a strangled cry, but she knew Laura was still holding back. Never slowing her actions, Patty replaced her mouth with her thumb, quickly moving up to kiss Laura deeply.

Hissing and breaking the kiss, Laura demanded, "Don't you dare stop!" This, naturally, only caused Patty to slow her rhythm until Laura could find the word she wanted. "Please," Laura spat. Patty slowed herself even more at Laura's tone. As Laura attempted to grind herself down onto Patty's hand, she finally relented. "Please," Laura pleaded sincerely. "Please, don't stop!"

Patty moved her lips to Laura's ear, pumping her fingers in time with Laura's undulations. She spoke in a husky whisper. "Oh, I have no intention of stopping, President Roslin. When I'm through with you, there won't be anything left."

With that, Patty circled her thumb against Laura's clit, and Laura came with a thundering wail. That was it. The moment of truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago for a friend. Part of moving my old fics here.


End file.
